Love's Broken Bond
by Requiem for the Dream
Summary: The harder you push me, the farther I pull away... CRACK: Heavystep x Sorrelpaw [Rated for rape]


**So as I sit here wondering, what if Sorrelpaw, before she became Sorreltail, had loved another cat? Maybe perhaps…set right BEFORE Firestar and Sandstorm left to go save SkyClan? A time when RiverClan elder, Heavystep, was still an apprentice?**

**Uhh…this is the third in my crack pairing oneshots and this one has…content…in it that you might or might not get squeamish about…**

**Anyway, this one starts with love and then abuse so yeah…you'll see why Sorrelpaw started to like Brackenfur ******

**Credit to If Love Were Flowers for the idea**

**Pairing: Heavystep x Sorreltail**

**Pairing name: Heavytail x Sorrelstep **

A gray, tabby pelt disappeared to a clump of ferns. Amber eyes narrowed down to two tiny slits. Hind muscles bunched and he sprang into the clearing, fur bristling and hackles raised.

"Calm down, Heavystep, it's just me," A voice purred and stepped into the clearing. A small, tortoiseshell body nimbly appeared in the clearing. Her paws walked themselves up to the tom and she wound her body around him.

"Sorrelpaw?" Heavystep questioned in shock. "What are you doing here!? If Reedpaw or Mistyfoot were to come here right now… you would have been crowfood!" He hissed at the she – cat.

"Do you think I care about that?" She purred warmingly and pressed closer to his wet fur. "Hn, your fur is still wet," She growled and looked at her fur turn dark with wetness.

"Is that a problem to you?" Heavystep asked teasingly.

"No, just a minor annoyance," Sorrelpaw replied. "And besides, as long as I would be able to see you, I don't mind," She cooed and gracefully slid her body away from the older tom. "Now why did you want to see me?" She asked.

Heavystep's amber eyes trailed down to his paws for a moment and his mouth turned downwards. Sorrelpaw sat back on her haunches and cocked her head to the side in question. "There's nothing wrong, right?" She stammered.

Heavystep closed his eyes briefly and opened them again. "Sorrelpaw, no matter what were to ever happen, you would know that I love you, right?" He asked. Sorrelpaw nodded her head. "Well… the thing is…in the next moon, I'll have to retire to the elders' den," he sighed.

Sorrelpaw froze for a moment. Her beloved mate was turning towards the ways of the elders'? That couldn't be! "But… you said that we would be together forever!" She hissed in anger.

"I know, I know. That's why tonight, I want us to make the most of our time together, so you won't forget me," Heavystep meowed more warmingly this time. "So uhh…what do you want to do?" He asked again, Sorrelpaw detected the uneasiness in his voice.

"What do you think? It's a full moon," She meowed and pointed to the pearly white moon that was shining down upon Heavystep's gray tabby fur, turning it silver.

"I think I can satisfy that need," Heavystep purred. Sorrelpaw and Heavystep both looked at each briefly before moving towards one another. Sorrelpaw walked up to the tom, gingerly, and wrapped her tail around his neck to tease him.

Heavystep breathed in her aroma and moved closer to her. Sorrelpaw unwound her tail and stared at him in the eyes. The tortoiseshell she – cat dipped in her front forepaws and rolled over on her back, purring.

Heavystep smirked to her and purred to himself. The gray tabby tom took a step forward and breathed in the scent of Sorrelpaw's fur before he climbed over her. Sorrelpaw looked up at his eyes and closed hers, drinking in his salty scent.

She savored the flavor that his scent carried and wasn't aware the older tom was there until he grasped the fur on her neck tightly in his jaws. The she – cat's muscles tensed up for a brief second, and then, she loosened them and drank in his scent again.

Heavystep shuffled his body around and nicked the fur in her ear softly to remind the she – cat that he was there. Sorrelpaw rolled over onto her side, but Heavystep stopped her. The tom rolled her back over and licked her roughly between the ears.

Sorrelpaw moaned in happiness and opened her emerald green eyes and stared up at him. The tom was shuffling around, his paws pinning her own to the ground and his hind paws behind her tail.

"I love you," He purred in her ear and lightly grasped her fur again. Sorrelpaw froze for a few heartbeats when she felt the tom start working his way 'into' her. She tightened up her muscles again and her heart started to speed up.

"Heavy—" But she was cut off as his claws dug into her skin lightly. Sorrelpaw moaned louder again and tried to move the tom off of her. "Heavy—" But instead, this time her brought his face inches from her own and put his mouth right above hers.

"I love you, still," Heavystep purred. Sorrelpaw tried to pinpoint where all the tom's weight was pushing down at, but she couldn't. Sorrelpaw wanted to yowl at loud whenever she felt Heavystep dig into her again.

Her muscles tightened up again in fear and Heavystep could sense it—her fear scent was coming off in waves.

"What's wrong?" The tom purred lovingly.

"Get off of me!" Sorrelpaw hissed at him and tried to squirm her way away from him—he only sped up. Sorrelpaw desperately looked around, wildly, for a way to escape. She writhed beneath the RiverClan warrior's weight but he was too heavy. "Heavystep!" She snarled and bit down hard on his paw.

The tom drew back his right forepaw but didn't stop—instead, he only thrust into her faster. Sorrelpaw fought back the urge to yell any ThunderClan warriors' name—Thornclaw, her brother Rainpaw or Sootpaw, or maybe even Cloudtail and Brightheart.

"Don't you love me too?" He purred.

"No! Brackenfur! Thornclaw! Firestar! Sandstorm!" She yowled to StarClan. Heavystep snarled and glared at her.

"Quiet!" He spat in disgust and pinned her throat down against the ground. "You just don't know how to shut up, do you?" He growled.

"Well, I thought you loved me! You were only using me…y-you RiverClan filth!" She hissed at him and tried to wriggle free of Heavystep's grasp.

Sorrelpaw cried out again, this time, the names of Mousefur, Dustpelt, Bramblepaw, Ferncloud, and Graystripe—but none of them came—as she expected.

Sorrelpaw squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tightened up her muscles in fear, shock, and anger. And to say that once she thought she would spend her life with this, this RiverClan filth!

She strained her ears to catch the slightest sound of any ThunderClan warrior when she heard three voices—One, definitely being the voice of Cloudtail, the other belonged to Dustpelt, and the last, Brackenfur.

"Where are you?" She heard Dustpelt call out. Heavystep turned to glare at Sorrelpaw. Dare she speak?

"I'm over here! By Sunningrocks!" She yowled. In the next few seconds, she heard the quickened pawsteps of Cloudtail, Dustpelt, and Brackenfur rapidly approaching. The minute they appeared around the rocks, Dustpelt and Cloudtail looked at each, and nodded, and then, they both ran forward and flung themselves at Heavystep.

Sorrelpaw squirmed free and ran to Brackenfur's side, shaking. "You okay?" He asked her and turned his head to the side.

"Y-yeah, I think so, at least," Sorrelpaw replied. The bracken furred tom purred and licked her ear.

"Come on, let's go back. You can tell Firestar and Sandstorm whenever we get back at camp," Brackenfur meowed.

"What about Heavystep, Cloudtail, and Dustpelt?" Sorrelpaw asked.

"They'll take care of him and then come back, come on," Brackenfur flicked his tail towards her and padded on. Sorrelpaw smiled warmly, _I know who I love… _

_**:D**_


End file.
